Pokémonxdigimon Aura and love
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Tai founds himself to a other world and met a new a friend Ash Ketchum then they have go to the digital world where Ash met tai's other friends and also a special someone


**Aura and love till the end**

 **chapter 1**

 **Tai in the new world**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for 57 reviews for the story from my old account infinity Ash and now i'm going to continue the story and i'll be doing a new AshxSora story and the pokemonxdigimon adventure tri story I send a poll in my account so enjoy the return of the story**

"Giga Blaster!" said MetalGreymon as he fires giga blaster and aims straight to Etemon "Nooooo!" As the blast was huge as the digidestined watched the blast turned into the black hole "You must not defeat me. I'm just to important to Dieeeeee..." that's Etemon's last words to the digidestined as he's been sucked to the black hole Tai is being sucked to the black hole along with MetalGreymon as he's holding Tai with his metal claw "Don't let go of me MetalGreymon! " said Tai as he and MetalGreymon are sucked in then the black hole disappeared

"Tai!" said All

"What happened to them?" said Tk

"Come back! " shouted Sora as it went all white then there's nice clear blue skies

"Oh..."

" Where am I? " said Tai as he sees people walking "Who are all these people?" said Koromon as he too is seeing people like Tai as for him seeing this he believes and knows where's he at "Koromon! I - I'm home." said Tai

"What happened? " said Koromon

"We must have been pull through some sort of dimensional opening between digiworld and this one. Wherever this one is. I bet that opening's the way I got to digiworld, But where are we now? They look like human beings. This looks like earth but is it really?" said Tai

"I don't know. I've never been to here before." said Koromon

"This can't be. I think we're in my hometown. " said Tai

"Tai I don't mean to cut the sightseeing short, But have you notice I'm not MetalGreymon anymore I'm Koromon. " said Koromon but Tai didn't hear a thing he said because he notice something isn't right about this world because he sees two boys at some kind of battle with strange creatures they're using "Magmortar use flamethrower!" said the young boy

"Magmo. " said Magmortar as he fires flamethrower out of its cannon arm

"What are they Digimon Koromon? " said Tai

"No, I haven't seen them before?" said Koromon as the other young boy made his move

"Glalie dodge and use shadow ball. " said the young boy as Glalie dodged

"Gla." said Glalie as he fires shadow ball at Magmortar "Quick use flamethrower once more. " As the Magmortar fires another flamethrower at Glalie but they both were hit as the smoke clears they're all Ko "Return! " said All as they returned thier creatures to thier pokeballs then walked to each other

"Good battle your Glalie is great. "

" Thanks, your Magmortar is strong. " as the boys shaked hands till Tai wants to talk to them " Hey! You two, do you know where are we at?" said Tai as the boys looked at him

" Seriously man, you're in Kanto. "

" Kanto?" said Tai confused

" Yeah, Kanto region is a home to the legendary Pokémon champion Ash Ketchum of pallet town. " said the boy but which Tai is more confused then realize something

" Wait a minute? I'm not home I'm in another world. Unbelievable this can't be real. " Thought Tai

"Hey! It's anybody home. " said the boy waving his hand "Ah, right is thier any chance I'll see this Ash ketchum person. " said Tai as the two laughed at him Tai was wondering why thier laughing about " Seriously kid, you and that pink pokemon will have a chance against Ash ketchum with his strongest pokemon he have. " as they say that but Koromon wasn't happy of what he said about him

"Hey! I'm not a pink thing. " yelled Koromon as they hear him talking

"Whoa it talks! "

" Hey! wanna trade. " as Tai heard that him and Koromon are running away from those two then they hide at the bush as they run pass them Tai then pops his head out "it's clear." said Tai as him and Koromon are out of the bush till they see a trainer walking to them " Hey! back away from Koromon redhead. " said Tai but that girl wasn't happy with him as she brings out a melon and hits him at the head. "Cool it you creep, I just heard you want information to Ash Ketchum! " said the girl as Tai heard her say that "Sorry there, I'm despite to know where he lives. "said Tai as the girl forgives him

" Very well, you take that road to pallet town, that's where he lives. "said the girl as Tai thanked her and starts following the directions as they walked and walked till they see a house  
"Is this the right place Tai. " said Koromon " I guess so. "said Tai as he sees a young woman with a pokemon at the garden as Tai went to her " Excuse me ! miss, is this Ash Ketchum's house! " said Tai as the woman looked at him"

Yes he's my son. " said the woman reveal to be Deila Ash's mother as Tai tells her he wants to speak to him but till they heard the door opened "It's okay Mom, I heard. " as a figure came out Tai saw it was a boy about his age with raven-hair, red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers too as the boy came to him as Tai is ready to speak" Are you Ash Ketchum. " said Tai

" Yes, I am and what's your name. " said Ash

" I'm Tai Kamiya and it's going to be crazy but." As Tai was going to say a word till "You're not from here." said Ash " Yeah I'm not from Kanto, I just got there and..."" No, you're not from my world. " said Ash as Tai was surprised of Ash knew. " How did you know? " said Tai " I noticed you and your partner came from that light when I was walking by the crowd. " said Ash " No way you knew I'm a digimon. " said Koromon as Ash was confused about that part

" Digi - what? " said Ash

"Yeah that's what Koromon is and I heard you had pokemon. " said Tai as Ash nodded as he called his friend by a whistle Then a small yyellow mouse with red dots on his cheeks and a thunder shape tail came to him " this is pikachu Tai and Koromon. " said Ash then he turns to pikachu " Pikachu meet Tai and his digimon Koromon. " said Ash as pikachu waved to them " Pika " said pikachu" Hi there pikachu." Said Koromon

" He's your strongest member of the team . " laughed Tai as pikachu heard him laughing he's not very happy with him " Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he thunderbolt at Tai as he's screaming in pain as the thunderbolt stopped Tai's hair went afro style "You shouldn't say that to pikachu " laughed Ash as Tai got up and realize Ash invited him in and tries out Deila's food but to Ash he never seen him so hungry before "Something tells me he hasn't been eating for days or months. " Thought Ash

"Pika " said pikachu As tthey're done eating Ash is going to ask Tai some questions "Okay Tai, I may have invited you in, but I want answers how did you got into my world and I want the truth. " said Ash as Tai realize Ash maybe kind but he doesn't trust him as Tai knows he have to tell him the truth "Okay, I'm a digidestined from my world but I got sucked in to the digiworld when me and my friends received the digivices. " said Tai as he showed Ash his Digivice and realize he's telling the truth " I apologies here Tai it's just I don't trust others that were hiding something. " said Ash as Tai continue about his adventure with his friends and they're collecting the crests to help thier Digimon Digivolve further then him and Koromon end up here "So you're partner is what you called a digimon from another world. " said Ash was amazed of Tai's story as he sees him laying at his couch

"Yeah, Ash and it's great to know about your world as well but if you excuse me I'm resting on the couch just a minute. " said Tai resting at his couch with Ash, pikachu and Koromon sweatdropped till  
" Unbelievable weather conditions around the world have weather experts puzzled. There is still no rainfall in Jhoto, and all whole tower is heating up as a results of drought. " as Tai and Ash saw Meramon and saw seadramon at the hoenn region, and fridgemon at sinnoh.

" What are they doing here, could somebody please tell me what's going on here? The digimon are cclearly on the TV screen, but the reporter hasn't mentioned them . said Tai as Ash looks at them in the TV

"Because they're invisible to the naked eye. " said Ash as Tai was surprised of Ash can see digimon "Huh? Are you saying you can see them, too Ash! " said Tai as Ash knew that he has to tell him about how he can see Digimon "Yes Tai, after my successful journey of being a pokemon master and returned home, I've been having dreams of what believe that somethings going to happen in the future. But I've hear a voice coming from the light talking to me saying to me "Ash, you must fulfill your destiny to save the both worlds from the darkness within. " then I saw a device I'm holding I believe it's a digivice like yours except it's a different model with a big M on it till the voice told me that I'll be meeting new friends along the way. " said Ash as Tai was thinking what dose Ash's dreams mean but then Tai heard his Digivice

" My Digivice has activated itself. "said Tai " Pika pi " said pikachu as Ash and Tai saw a kid in the computer and Tai knows who he is  
" Can you hear me? We - - danger."

" Izzy? "

" They know it isn't - - Tai whatever you may be, don't come back here."

" I can't just leave you guys there. Izzy. I have to come back. I could be your only chance."

" Digimonsters - - total Chaos, "

"Izzy! Izzy!"

"While we're here safe at Ash's world, my friends are in trouble. " as Tai looks at his Digivice

" What now?"

" I don't know Koromon, I just don't know. Three worlds are in danger, and I can't do a thing about it. " said Tai as Ash and pikachu walked to him with his hand on his shoulder then Tai looks at him  
"Tai, we're gonna find a way to the digiworld! " said Ash as Tai was surprised of his courage of jjoining him with his pokemon "Ash, you can't it'll be suicide to let you come with me and Koromon. " said Tai as Ash looked at him seriously

"Tai, Izzy ' s message is in my dreams as will as a warning about something will happen to both our world's. I believe that light choose me for a reason that I'm going to save them all, that's my destiny never let my friends and family died,eespecially new friends like you! " said Ash then Tai knew what Ash mean as he smiled " Then let's do this Ash. " said Tai

" Count me in "said Koromon

" Pika " said pikachu But they heard a sound coming from the ocean as they went out and they saw a digimon appeared out of nowhere

" Oh, no tyrannomon! "

" It seems you know everything about them. " said Ash as they see tyrannomon fires a fireball at the building "This is not good Tai! " as Tai's running going to stop Tyrannomon as Ash brings out a pokeball with his head down "My choice is made for a reason. " Thought Ash as he's running to Tai but as they got there Tyrannomon was gone as Tai looked at Ash " Ash we've got to find a way to digiworld together!" said Tai as Ash nodded

" then let's go! " said Ash Then they saw Dorimogemon came out of nowhere as they follow him he too have disappeared as well " No way! Maybe this is a dream. " said Tai as Ash looked at him with a annoyed look "you idiot! If this is a dream we'll see digimon hurting everyone in my world. " said Ash as Tai looked at him knowing that's true "Pika " said pikachu as Ash realized they see a ogre digimon at the streets so did Koromon

" Ogremon! " said Koromon as Tai looked at him too just standing here but as he saw Ash,pikachu, Tai and Koromon he have attacked them then Tai brings out his Digivice then Koromon started to glow " Koromon digivolve to Agumon. " said Agumon as Ash sees him for a first time of digivolve from the digivice so amazed he was but they saw the dimensial rift "Hurry, Agumon! " said Tai as Ash have no choice but brings out his pokeball and Greninja appeared

" Greninja help Agumon you too pikachu! " said Ash as Pikachu and Greninja are helping Agumon they have injured him but Ogremon is never giving up so easy "I guess we need more power. " said Ash as Tai sees him and Greninja glowing then he sees Greninja's new look but looks just like Ash " How did he do that? " said Tai as he sees him in action "Ash Greninja use water shruiken and pikachu use thunderbolt! " said Ash as the two used thier attacks and Agumon used pepper breath and took out Ogremon

"Ash your Greninja, it's amazing! " said Tai as Ash smiled then they see a light look just like the one that came to Tai and his friends at summer camp but landed to Ash's hand and revealed to be a digivice that Ash saw in his dream Tai couldn't believe it at all. "Ash, that's the digivice from your dream. " said Tai as they looked at the rift the looked at each other with a smile " Let's do this Tai." said Ash as Tai was thinking about it " I don't know Ash, what if I fail them already. " said Tai as Ash smiled

" Nonsense Tai, Don't give up till it's over! " said Ash as they're ready to go in the rift and Tai with more courage what Ash give him as their adventure begins

 **that's it of the chapter 1 of pokemon digimon story hope you enjoy it now that this is the return of AshxSora has ever been done now the other chapter will be returning soon and I add the poll of Pokémon Digimon tri crossover and you want to do AshxKari stories send your reviews or pm me and chapter 2 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy**


End file.
